Transformers: Vengeance
Transformers: Vengeance is a web series that'll soon be released on Netflix. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who originally a mere civilian named Orion Pax, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that doesn't stop him from risking his life to save others & fighting to protect all life even though he doesn't really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Volvo VN Semi-Trailer Truck. * Jazz (Khary Payton): Optimus' upbeat & outgoing right-hand man & head of Special Operations who responds well to change & improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, he can deal with it. Before the war, he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he's an admirer of Earth music of every kind, he loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends & lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary. Chances are, he could tell you the status of almost any reality television show & each week's Top 40 list. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Prowl (Jeff Bennett): The quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous Autobot military strategist who Optimus keeps him near at hand for his indispensable expertise. His dedication to logic & reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. This causes him to butt heads with Grimlock who especially pisses him off & Grimlock feels pretty much the same way in return, only with more swear words. He doesn’t react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits, which is why Soundwave likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange New York Police Department 2019 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Car. * Ironhide (Andrew Lincoln): The gruff & ornery Autobot Security Manager who’s one of the oldest & toughest Autobots & has been on Optimus' team for a long time. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake, but though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Despite his advanced age & extra bulk, he’s an extremely agile & formidable opponent. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His older self's voice pattern is based off Rich Grimes from The Walking Dead. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Chief Medical Officer who’s known for his irreverent bedside manner. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. He isn’t a particularly mighty warrior, which sometimes leads him to believe that he’s expendable. He has trouble convincing others that this is far from the truth. Although he's a healer, he often finds himself on the front lines of combat & on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but he ultimately never gives up. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F-350 Armored Ambulance. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): Autobot Swordswoman who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future along with a new body when she follows Optimus to the core of Cybertron. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go & even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She tends to give nicknames to everyone, most of their annoyance. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles which impressed Lockdown & became his Conjunx Endura, which is a term that the Transformers use for love interest or boyfriend/girlfriend. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from Teen Titans Go, having long hair with a sharp bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from the Great War & taut muscles & wearing makeup based off Kabuki makeup, a metal eye-patch after she lost her left optic back on Caminus until Lockdown found it, gave it to her as a Christmas present & she placed it back in, functional again with some help from Red Alert after kissing him, a Hell’s Angels leather jacket with the words The Pit’s Angels & Caminus on the back, a midriff-baring sleeveless croptop, women’s track pants & women's lug sole platform boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it, for underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, secretly interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Lockdown, playing video games or watching TV after a long or intense battle. * Cliffjumper (Sean Astin): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s selfless, brave & dedicated to his cause. Unfortunately, on the outside, he's a paranoid, trigger happy, overly aggressive bot with serious impulse issues. However, his hatred for the Decepticons makes a fierce warrior, but an even more terrifying interrogator. When torture doesn't work, they send them to him. He earned his name through his tendency to leap without even considering looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. His voice pattern is based off Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Espionage who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, self-conscious about his size. Maybe therefore he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up to the other Autobots, especially Optimus, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Sideswipe (Roger Craig Smith): Autobot Warrior who's more into battle for the sport of it & most craves a glorious fight to the finish as a test of his mettle. There’s a reckless edge to his tactics as he makes rash decisions that may endanger him, all in the name of possible victory. Cheating is also not out of the question. When everything is on the line, for him, nothing is out of the question. Over time, his reckless attitude hasn’t changed. However, his cause has; once in it solely for the glory, now he's driven by the desire to defend freedom & the innocent. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Sports Car. * Arcee (Tara Strong): An ancient warrior from the dawn of Cybertronian history who arose from the ashes of her traumatic past, undergoing a sex change only to be considered a reject, to become one of the most feared Transformers of her era & beyond. She's usually distrustful of agendas & experiments done to people against their will. Cold & detached off the battlefield & utterly ruthless in combat, her single-minded bloodlust put her at odds with both the Autobots & Decepticons for most of the Great War. She transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. * Bulkhead (Patrick Warburton): An Autobot who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes-Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Autobot Mechanical Engineer who was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, he's not a complete nerd as his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, he's his own worst enemy as a good half of his creations blow up in his face & that's just if he's lucky. His constant need to invent increasingly complex devices stems from his desire to improve the Autobots' tech, but as a result he's simultaneously one of the Autobots' greatest assets & problems; for every successful gadget he builds, there's one which requires Ratchet to put him & his lab back together, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too, though occasionally he strikes gold, which has won him respect from even the Decepticons. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. * Perceptor (Wil Wheaton): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & one of the most astute minds the whole of Cybertron can offer who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering & additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. One of his most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to engage in verbal communication using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating & occasionally frustrating his comrades. Engaging in physical melee is not his preferred activity. He’s content to make his contributions to the Autobot cause in the way he deems sufficient, but will engage in combat if the situation requires. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD Pickup Truck. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): Autobot Scout who loves going on adventures & saving the day & wishes he was human as the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him. Now that he has been shipwrecked on Earth, he sees humankind as beautiful & wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel & to see what they see. He treasures his job, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2017 Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Mirage (Matthew Mercer): Autobot Spy that what humans call "old money" & was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends. He enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds, but when the war started, he was forced to choose sides & found himself banded with a group of commoners he didn't really understand. Some of the other Autobots don't trust him as he often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes they & the Decepticons can get along. Because of this, he has been labelled by a few others as a Decepticon sympathizer. Still, he sided with the Autobots for a reason & he’s there for the Autobots when they need him. He did befriend Blitzwing before the Autobots & Decepticons started to get along better. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Ferrari 488 Sports Car. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The compassionate Autobot Air Commander who’s a bot of science, literally. Not only is his mind dedicated towards scientific pursuits, but his body is a testament to the technology he studies so intensely. However, he doesn’t have the trust of his teammates as it wasn’t so long ago that he was a Decepticon as some Autobots feel that he could be soft on their enemies or, even worse, he may turn on them after realizing his "cold calculations" swing the other way. He would find their misconceptions about science appalling. After all, isn’t science just the pursuit of truth? And truth, he maintains, walks together with liberty. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by Quintessa who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Sunstreaker (Darren Criss): Sideswipe's brother figure who knows to the core of his spark that he's better than any other Autobot & he makes sure everyone else knows it, too. His sociopathic tendencies, combined with his incredible vanity & arrogance, usually result in tension between himself & the other Autobots. He's generally unwilling to help those who are having trouble keeping up & is quite audible when it comes to complaining about the shortcomings of everyone else. The main reason Optimus keeps him around is most likely his effectiveness in the battlefield. Ruthless & skilled in all forms of combat, there isn't much he can't handle. As a front-line warrior, he;s a great asset for the Autobot army. If a rather scary one. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey Lamborghini Reventón Sports Car. His younger self's voice pattern is based off Robbie Valentino from Gravity Falls. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): Autobot Defensive Strategist who’s not hard to like as she’s a good-humored cheerleader, always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark. Sadly, her joking is often a cover for her low self-esteem. As such, she feels like a useless drain on their limited resources. Other days, she feels like a one-trick-pony whose talents are taken for granted. The Autobots know better, of course as her good humor, bravery & impenetrable forcefield & magnawheels are all great use & he knows how to make the most out of both her abilities, but convincing her of that is hard. Once she starts moping about her handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get her in gear. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she’s relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Brawn (Clancy Brown): Autobot Demolitions Expert who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Autobots rescued him. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Hummer HX SUV. His voice pattern is based off Chris Bradford also from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), before he was mutated. * Crosshairs (Jason David Frank): The Autobot Weapons Supervisor who oversees the procurement & maintenance of a dizzying arsenal of implements of death for his fellow Autobots. Long association with such machinery has made him meticulous & careful, possibly to a fault. He’ll often refuse to fire his own weapon unless he's certain it won't miss. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): Ironhide & Bulkhead's brother figure & Hound’s best friend who speaks in a Cockney accent. His knowledge & weapons helps the other Autobots considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as jovial forms of expression. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. * Warpath (John DiMaggio): The loud, boisterous, skilled & confident Autobot Warrior who’s the stereotypical tank commander, devoted to his buddies, & probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. His gun, how he loves his gun. Prominent & useful, she has saved his life countless times & she gets only the best in return. How he loves to line her sights up precisely on a barely visible target & KAZOWY! blow it to shrapnel with a single well-placed shell. A dud annoys him; a miss is near-fatal embarrassment. A mere scratch to his gun's barrel keeps him up, late into the night, polishing it away. When on occasion his gun is damaged seriously enough to impair her function, he’s practically inconsolable for weeks. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. * Smokescreen (Nolan North): Autobot Diversionary Tactician whose job is to conceal the Autobots' true mission & lead the enemy astray & he's not above flat-out cheating to get the job done. Off the battlefield, he uses his naturally friendly & sociable nature to get in close with his Autobot comrades, then reports back to Optimus, giving him an on-the-ground perspective on what his troops are thinking. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Samurai who once served Megatron under the name Deadlock & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later changed his name & vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT-R Coupe Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Townsend Coleman; Sentinel: Darin De Paul): A Prime who used to be Infinitus before becoming a Prime, traveled in the Ark & Optimus’ father figure. He loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange/Gold Oshkosh Striker 8x8 Airport Rescue Fire Fighter Truck. His voice pattern is based off Samuel Hayden from DOOM (2016). * Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Kup (R. Lee Ermey): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Autobot Sergeant who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. Some can be impatient & he finds this disrespectful & irritating. If there's one thing he dislikes, it's when young punks don't respect their elders. If they'd only listen, they might learn something. Occasionally, his vast experience gets in his way. When a situation doesn't remind him of anything, he has trouble figuring out what to do. This doesn't happen very often though. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Courier who’s the fastest Autobot around & talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Springload, Octone, Unicron & Vortex can understand. His motor-mouth & penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. He takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver SSC Ultimate Aero Race Car. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The steadfast, dependable, powerful & unexpectedly wise former leader of the Junkions who's a product of his environment. Not only is his mismatched body collected from the detritus around him, but his mind is an equally mismatched hodgepodge of Earthling pop culture. These humans' cheesy slogans & sales pitches from decades past form the patchwork of his scatterbrained personality. Despite the pop culture of his race being derived from strangers light years away, he can be strongly xenophobic towards intruders. Thankfully, this attitude is easily broken & once he befriends you, he'll be a selfless ally. He oversees his people's daily activities of "sorting" through their planet's collection of scrap, though what basis they use to sort the material has yet to be identified. In battle, he's easy to knock down, but near-impossible to keep down, thanks to the unique physiology of the Junkions. He tends to lose pieces easily when he takes damage, but he can repair that damage with lightning speed & it's possible that even if he's reduced to a pile of parts it's only a short time before he's back on his feet again. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/White/Red/Grey 2017 Autocar ACX/Heil Rapid Rail Garbage Truck. * Sandstorm (Jessica DiCicco): Autobot Reconnaissance who gets bored easily & has a very hard time concentrating on humdrum tasks. She craves excitement & since the Transformers apparently don't have the X-Games, she goes in for fighting the Decepticons. The ever-present threat of deactivation or maiming doesn't frighten her, but she does fear that the war might end any chance for her to enjoy life. For her, war may not be heaven, but it's a hell of an adventure. She transforms into a Yellow/Orange/Black/Green/Grey/Tan Pandur II 8x8 Armored Vehicle/Eurocopter EC725 Airbus H225M Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older version of Lynn, having a ponytail held by a rubber band & wears a metal baseball cap with her insignia on it, a sports jacket with red sleeves & her insignia on it, a sports jersey also with her insignia on it & sweatpants with white lines on them with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties underneath for underwater missions or sports or relaxing after intense or long battles & cleats. * Nova Prime (Peter Dinklage): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who was created after they were hit with the Enigma of Combination & relies on animal instinct, though he does follow Optimus' orders, ready to deliver Decepticons 65 million years of pain. Aerialbots * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful, but imperfect fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in various instabilities & even bordering on insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he taught to Volcanius, Devastator & Bruticus to stabilize themselves when in or not in battle. He suppresses absolutely everything save for his dedication to the destruction of the Decepticons, something that he's especially good at, despite the fact that his strangled thought processes leave him struggling to innovate or adapt to new tactics in battle. Other Autobots mistakenly interpret this single-mindedness & inability to engage on a social level as aloofness as if he considered himself to be above his teammates, but he's truly physically & mentally incapable of giving any more of himself. Decepticons Category:Transformers series Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:Transformers Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix shows